El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: ¡Maldita sea! No estoy diciendo que los hermanos Pines están comenzado a agradarme, pero esto es algo que no logro entender. Mis padres siempre me han enseñado a pisotear a la gente que es inferior a nosotros económicamente. Pero cada vez que lo hago; escucho algo en mi cabeza que me dice que esto no es lo correcto.
1. Julio 2, 2012 (Línea A)

**Julio 2, 2012**

Querido diario,

Este ha sido un día extraño. No sabría bien como definirlo, así que simplemente diré que fue "Muy extraño".

Me desperté en la mañana, sintiendo que mis habilidades en el mini golf estaban ya un poco oxidadas, así que les pedí a mis padres acompañarme al campo local para practicar un poco a pesar de su ajetreada agenda. Por alguna extraña razón ellos no se negaron.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la vi. Mabel Pines hacía gala de sus dotes de golfista como si fuera la mejor en el mundo. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esa niña? ¿Por qué siempre quiere ser el centro de atención? Desde que la vi usar esos pendientes de nachos perdió toda posibilidad de que haya una pizca de respeto de mi parte hacia ella. ¡Como la detesto!

Por si fuera poco, no solo ella se encontraba ahí. Su hermano Dyper... o como sea que se llame; la adulaba como a una diosa. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo puede caerles bien una chica tan random? Es a mí a la que deberían prestarle atención. Soy la hija predilecta y única de la familia Northwest. Sí, sé que el origen de nuestra familia es un fraude, pero el dinero todo lo puede comprar... ¿O no? Pero entonces, si eso es cierto... ¿Por qué no me siento ni me veo tan feliz como ellos?

Luego de una acalorada charla, Mabel y yo pactamos un encuentro a la media noche para definir quién era la mejor golfista de Gravity Falls de una vez por todas. Se suponía que mis padres estarían allí conmigo para apoyarme... Pero en vez de eso tuvieron que asistir a una reunión de millonarios... No los culpo... Después de todo es lo que las personas con dinero hacen... Reunirse con los de su propia clase... Aunque debo admitir que las supuestas palabras de aliento que me dieron me dolieron en el alma.

Ellos tienen razón... Soy una Northwest, y una Northwest nunca pierde.

El juego contra Mabel comenzó y admito que tuve un terrible miedo al principio, ya que Mabel consiguió superarme en todos y cada uno de los hoyos en el campo de una manera inexplicable. Era como si ella fuera una campeona olímpica y yo una novata. Aunque al poco tiempo descubrí para mi desgracia lo que había por detrás.

Una tribu de duendes diminutos fue la que ayudó a Mabel a ganar todo el tiempo. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Me hizo trampa? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Tal vez la haya engañado en aquella ocasión durante la fiesta en la cabaña de su raro tío, pero en esta ocasión mis intenciones eran completamente limpias. No podía perder frente a alguien tan inferior como ella.

Como sea, las cosas se salieron de control y esos pequeños y asquerosos trolls intentaron liquidarme. Odio admitir esto, pero si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Mabel y su hermano no estaría escribiendo esto esta noche. ¡Es absurdo! Al final se disculparon conmigo y me ayudaron a pesar de todas las maldades que les he hecho. Siempre pongo mi mayor esfuerzo a la hora de humillarlos... Pero este día sentí como si nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora importara. Me ayudaron igual y eso no fue todo... Encima se ofrecieron para llevarme de regreso a mi casa...

¡Maldita sea! No estoy diciendo que los hermanos Pines están comenzado a agradarme, pero esto es algo que no logro entender por más que lo pienso. Mis padres siempre me han enseñado a pisotear a la gente que es inferior a nosotros. Pero cada vez que lo hago siento algo en mi cabeza que me dice que esto no es lo correcto. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Necesito dormir... Tal vez en nuestro próximo encuentro pueda averiguar algo...

Por cierto... Creo que comer en el auto no es tan terrible como yo pensaba... Me pregunto si habrá algún taco escondido en la limusina de mis padres.


	2. Julio 19, 2012 (Línea A)

**Julio 19, 2012**

Querido diario,

Durante los últimos días he notado como la agenda de mis padres se ha visto tan reducida que por momentos he llegado a pensar que han olvidado que tienen a una hija llamada Pacifica. No es que me moleste... Pero... Hay veces en las que desearía tener una familia más normal como muchas otras que he visto en el pueblo, aunque no tan extravagante ni rara como los Pines. Incluso me conformaría con que mis padres me escucharan por una vez en la vida...

El día tan esperado por la alta sociedad finalmente ha llegado y mañana se celebrará la gran fiesta anual que da nuestra familia; esta vez para conmemorar el 150 aniversario de la construcción de nuestra mansión y como ya es de esperarse en este extraño pueblo; nunca faltan los fenómenos paranormales para venir y echar todas las cosas a perder. Un espectro nos atacó mientras se resolvían los últimos preparativos para la fiesta. ¡Fue de locos! De repente los platos y los cubiertos comenzaron a flotar para abalanzarse contra nosotros. Un plato de porcelana importado desde Francia estuvo a punto de golpearme directamente en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a estos espectros? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?

¡De acuerdo! Sé que lo que ocurrió hace 150 años con ese pobre leñador fue horrible, pero... ¿Qué más podemos hacer? No podemos dejar entrar al resto del pueblo solo porque si. Mi padre lo ha dejado muy claro en muchas ocasiones. Nuestra clase y su clase jamás deben convivir ni mucho menos estrechar lazos de amistad. Además, lo que ocurrió aquí hace ciento cincuenta años jamás debe salir a la luz. ¡Maldita sea! Por alguna razón ese sentimiento de culpabilidad está regresando con el doble de fuerza. ¿Qué acaso lo que hacen mis padres no es lo correcto? Últimamente ya no se en que pensar... Estoy por cumplir mis primeros 13 años de vida... Y no sé porque comienzo a creer que todo lo que veo a mí alrededor carece de sentido...

Tal vez para una niña como yo todo esto suene fuera de lugar, pero sería a partir de este punto que mis problemas realmente comenzarían...

Por si lidiar con espectros no fuera suficiente por un día; pareciera que la ola de desgracias no dejaría de empaparme con sus corrientes cargadas de malas noticias. Hay veces en las que pienso que mi padre está completamente loco, pero en esta ocasión su locura ha traspasado los límites o tal vez simplemente se encuentra desesperado por tratar de aparentar que ningún fenómeno paranormal ha irrumpido la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar con tal de que los invitados se sientan conformes. ¡Es espantoso! ¡No sé en qué demonios está pensando! Era obvio que necesitábamos toda clase de ayuda para deshacernos de ese espectro que juró venganza sobre nuestra familia, pero contratar al hermano de Mabel Pines para encargarse de algo así es irreal. ¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué piensa que puede hacer ese feo y flacucho nerd con esa ridícula gorra contra las fuerzas del más allá? ¡Por el amor de dios! El tiene la misma edad que yo. Solo porque ahuyentó un murciélago gigante y que gracias a eso salió en la portada del periódico ya se cree la gran cosa igual que su hermana. ¡Como los detesto a ambos!

Y por si eso fuera poco; mi padre me ordenó ir a esa apestosa pocilga de su tío mañana temprano para implorar por su ayuda. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, la gran Pacifica Northwest se rebaje a tan repugnante nivel? Pero... ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Por más que traté de rehusarme lo único que mi padre tiene que hacer para convencerme es agitar esa odiosa campana suya. Sé que lo hace con tal de yo trate de optar una buena actitud sobre nuestra familia. Pero hay veces en las que simplemente ya no lo soporto. ¡Cada vez que la escucho quiero gritar! ¡Quiero llorar! ¡La escucho en mis sueños y no puedo dormir! Creo que también estoy enloqueciendo porque la estoy escuchando en este preciso momento... ¡Que alguien la detenga...! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Alguien ayúdeme...! ¡Por favor...!


	3. Junio 13, 2012 (Línea C)

**Junio 13, 2012**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que deje de escribir en este diario, después de todo ya no soy una niña pequeña. Me siento estúpida haciendo esto, pero solo de esta forma entenderé mejor lo que ocurre a mí alrededor sin temor a que lo que escriba pueda filtrarse por internet. En esta época ya no se sabe en quién se puede confiar y en quién no.

Últimamente han estado ocurriendo sucesos muy extraños en este pueblo. Aunque para ser sincera, jamás he considerado a Gravity Falls como el lugar predilecto donde pueda reinar la paz y tranquilidad.

Comenzando con mi padre. Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano lo he visto actuar de una forma más paranoica de lo normal. Sin embargo, el no nos dice nada. El simplemente se enfrasca en sus viejos libros de historias medievales y unos más actuales de negocios internacionales, en fiestas para gente millonaria como nosotros y en interminables juegos de golf que inclusive pueden llegar a durar días completos. Pero lo más raro de todo; es que en estos últimos días se ha dedicado a mantener consigo todo el tiempo ese inusual y alargado collar suyo en forma de triángulo. Literalmente... ¡No le quita los ojos de encima ni siquiera para dormir! Sí, esto podrá sonar de locos, pero es como si estuviera predisponiendo de antemano el hecho de que alguien va a entrar a la mansión a robárselo exclusivamente; cuando hay miles de objetos que podrían valer aún más en el mercado negro.

No pienso cuestionarlo ya que es una reliquia familiar, pero por más antiguo que este sea no le encuentro ningún sentido. Lo único que me ha dicho al respecto es que ese collar es la llave que conduce a la mayor riqueza que posee nuestra familia y que sabré de ella cuando sea el momento adecuado. ¡Pero enserio! Creo que está exagerando. No sé qué diablos pueda ser más valioso que nuestra bóveda llena de lingotes de oro y nuestra cochera repleta de autos de ultra lujo valuados en millones de dólares. A veces pienso que mi padre se ha vuelto completamente loco.

Y hablando de locos... Hoy conocí a la persona que sin duda alcanzaría el record Guinness por ser la más detestable y odiosa que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra. ¡Es increíble! Para empezar su nombre: Mabel Pines. ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien con un nombre tan ridículo como ese? Vuelvo y repito; parece el nombre de una anciana anticuada. Pero lo peor de todo es que encima se atrevió a desafiarme a mí... A la gran Pacifica Northwest en un concurso de canto y baile. Es obvio que esa niña con la boca llena de fierros retorcidos no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Yo soy la chica más popular del pueblo y soy la mejor en todo lo que hago. Soy una Northwest, y como una Northwest; el segundo lugar no es una opción. Pero eso es algo por lo que no debo de preocuparme y hoy en esa estúpida fiesta para idiotas sin cerebro; todos pudieron ser testigos de ello. La aplasté como la pulga que es. No hay nadie en este mundo que sea mejor que yo. ¡Soy la mejor y soy perfecta en todo sentido!

Por cierto... Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación... Pero es como si ese horrible adefesio que Mabel tiene por hermano gemelo lo hubiera visto más de una vez en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo... Tal vez mi padre me ha contagiado su locura... ¡Qué sé yo! Este pueblo es extraño... Muy extraño...


	4. Nota Importante

Hola a todas y todos.

Quise poner esto como una nota aparte para no contrastar con el estilo del fic y que no se vea arruinado por mis largos discursos y explicaciones.

Como ya lo han notado, este fic narrara algunos acontecimientos aleatorios de la serie pero desde el punto de vista de Pacifica. (¡Ojo! Los hechos no necesariamente voy a subirlos cronológicamente, pueden guiarse por medio de las fechas) Pero entonces, sí se encuentran leyéndolo seguramente se preguntarán... ¿Qué diablos significa eso de Línea A, Línea B o Línea C? Bueno, antes de llegar a eso quiero resaltar que este fic está directamente conectado con los sucesos ocurridos y que ocurrirán en mi otro fic llamado: "La Novia de Dipper" Eso quiere decir que lo que suceda en ese otro fic se verá reflejado de manera inmediata en este, pero como Pacifica será la que nos lo cuente; conoceremos más acerca de sus sentimientos y sus emociones de una manera más personal. Por ejemplo, sabremos más a fondo lo que le provocará cada vez que está cerca de Dipper *Grito de Flanders* Sin embargo como es de esperarse; hay algunas cosas que chocarán con la continuidad de la serie ya que esta aún no termina y dudo que vaya a terminar pronto con tanto retraso en los capítulos nuevos.

Por tal motivo he decidido dividir este fic en tres líneas temporales distintas: Línea A, Línea B y Línea C.

En la línea A, Pacifica narrará exclusivamente los hechos canónicos que han sucedido hasta el momento en la serie. (Como por ejemplo los hechos que han sucedido en los capítulos: "La guerra del mini golf" o "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest")

En la Línea B por su lado, Pacifica contará los hechos que ocurran únicamente en mi fic: "La Novia de Dipper" y que por obvias razones los hechos no son canónicos. *Se va a llorar al rincón* Esto ayudará a quienes no siguen el fic y no deseen hacerlo puedan saltarse ese capítulo.

Y por último, la línea C. Esta línea simplemente será una combinación de las primeras dos líneas, eso significa que los hechos que estén en la línea C; serán hechos canónicos ocurridos en la serie pero que además tendrán ese contenido adicional relacionado a mi otro fic (El ejemplo más claro es el capítulo 3, en el que Pacifica cuenta algunas cosas acerca de su padre que nunca han ocurrido en la serie, pero al mismo tiempo nos dice lo que sintió al conocer a Mabel en la fiesta durante el capítulo: "Doble Dipper")

Espero que les haya servido esta pequeña explicación y espero haberme hecho entender y espero que les guste el fic. Pasen un buen día, tarde o noche.


	5. Julio 20, 2012 (Línea A)

**Julio 20, 2012**

Querido diario,

Durante la Fiesta de esta noche uno de los más grandes secretos que ha guardado mi familia finalmente salió a la luz. Siempre le advertí a mi padre que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? ¡No! Toda mi vida me he mantenido escéptica ante los sucesos paranormales, pero después de lo acontecido el día de hoy; simplemente ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que nada de esto es real.

Dicho y hecho, el espectro de ese leñador que juró venganza hace 150 años; regresó de la tumba para comprobar que la promesa que mi familia le hizo al pueblo se haya cumplido al pie de la letra. Pero como era de esperarse, el egoísmo de mis padres es tal, que prefirieron que a todos los invitados los convirtieran en madera en vez de dejar entrar al pueblo y así romper con la maldición. Pero tal vez me estoy apresurando.

Todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando fui literalmente obligada a ir a esa mugrienta y apestosa cabaña que el tío de los hermanos Pines tiene en el bosque. ¿Cómo puede alguien de su edad vivir así? No es nada saludable. En fin, animar al hermano de Mabel para que fuera e investigara los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en la mansión no fue tan difícil. A ese feo nerd le atraen tanto este tipo de cosas; qué fácilmente podría ser objeto de burla. No me quiero imaginar la cantidad de bullying que Dipper sufre en la escuela.

Al final tuve que invitar a su hermana y a sus extrañas amigas a la fiesta para terminar de convencerlo. En un principio creí que esas niñas me avergonzarían, pero debo admitir que aunque sus vestidos fueron improvisados no lo hicieron tan mal. Todo lo contrario a Dipper, al cual hasta le tuve que prestar un traje de gala para la ocasión. ¿Qué no se pone a pensar tan siquiera en su aspecto?

Luego, tuve que conducirlo hasta la habitación donde supuestamente los sucesos paranormales estaban ocurriendo. ¡Por dios! Ese niño es tan meticuloso y tan suspicaz que por poco y descubre que mi cabello no es totalmente rubio. ¿Cómo demonios lo adivinó? Aunque lo que más me intriga es saber dónde consiguió todos esos aparatos para detectar energías. Me sentí dentro de una película de los caza fantasmas por un momento. Pero lo peor de todo sucedió cuando los trofeos de caza de mi padre comenzaron a hablar con una voz espectral y del fuego de la chimenea surgió un esqueleto envuelto en llamas el cual adoptaría el aspecto de ese leñador. ¡Nunca en mi vida volveré a entrar a esa habitación...! ¡NUNCA!

Por si eso fuera poco, la aparición comenzó a perseguirnos para acabar con nosotros, aunque Dipper pudo encerrarlo dentro de un espejo de plata antes de que me asesinara con su hacha. Creo que ese tonto libro suyo puede llegar a ser realmente útil.

Al terminar con el trabajo, creí que Dipper se quedaría al resto de la fiesta, pero no fue así. Es raro, pero en ese momento algo dentro de mí quería que no se marchara. Casi no había niños o niñas de mi edad con los cuales pasar el rato, así que me sentí triste por unos segundos. Sin embargo, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría cuando de repente se presentó a la fiesta una vez más. Aunque lo hizo únicamente para reclamarle a mi padre por los hechos ocurridos hace 150 años. No sé cómo lo descubrió... Tal vez el fantasma se lo dijo... ¡Qué sé yo! El punto es que nunca había visto a nadie plantarle cara a mi padre de esa manera. Mi padre es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país, y del mundo probablemente. Es posible que Dipper no esté enterado de esto, pero para enfrentarlo de esa manera se requiere de un increíble valor. Valor que hasta ese momento jamás creí que pudiera tener en mi interior. Por más que yo quería revelarle a Dipper la verdad; mi padre únicamente tiene que hacer uso de esa maldita campana. Me tiene indefensa... Su sonido hace que me paralice por completo... ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas!

Después de la discusión, Dipper se marchó una vez más y mi padre me castigó por intentar abrir mi bocota cuando no debía hacerlo, así que me mandó a mi habitación a pensar en lo que había hecho, pero en vez de hacerle caso, me dirigí hacia esa habitación oculta que Dipper y yo descubrimos poco antes de atrapar al fantasma. Me detuve a contemplar las pinturas hechas a mano y por fin me di cuenta de lo horrible que es mi familia. Lo único que mis antepasados han hecho hasta ahora es mentir y engañar a los demás para llegar hasta dónde estamos. Ni yo, ni mucho menos mi familia nos merecemos la clase de vida que tenemos. Siempre pisoteando a las demás personas que tienen menos que nosotros. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada de apellidarme Northwest.

Me encontraba sumergida en una depresión muy fuerte, pero en ese momento algo que no esperaba, sucedió. Dipper regresó y me dijo que el fantasma había regresado. Dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. ¿Es irónico, no?

Al final no pude contenerme y tuve que decirle todo lo que sabía de mi familia hasta ahora, pero en vez de tacharme nuevamente como un eslabón más en la peor cadena del mundo; Dipper se apiadó de mí y con sus palabras de afecto hizo que recobrará la confianza en mí misma... Ahora finalmente sé que no es muy tarde.

Cuando regresamos al salón principal descubrimos que el fantasma había convertido a todos en madera. Dipper quiso enfrentarlo por sí mismo, pero terminó convertido de igual forma. Me sentí aterrada... Aunque no sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me impulsó a salir y encarar al fantasma por mí misma. Tal vez el miedo me obligó a actuar de una forma desesperada. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el espíritu; por fin estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la promesa que mis antepasados le hicieron al pueblo, pero mis padres como siempre trataron de detenerme.

¡Esa campana! ¡Odio esa maldita campana! La recuerdo desde que era una niña pequeña. Prácticamente mi pasado y mi destino están ligados a ella. ¡Pero no más! Hoy por fin, por primera vez en toda mi vida pude sobreponerme a ella y a mis padres. Ellos deben entender que no soy un objeto al cual ellos puedan manipular. Y gracias a ello pude romper con la maldición, pude salvar a las personas y a Dipper. Ahora puedo decir con orgullo que no soy como el resto de mis ancestros. Dipper tenía razón, no tengo por qué seguir el camino de mis padres. Yo haré que el apellido Northwest sea reconocido, pero no por sus actos ruines.

El día terminó cuando el resto del pueblo entró como una estampida para disfrutar de la fiesta. Nunca había visto tanta vida en este lugar. Me sentí tan bien conmigo misma. Es increíble como las palabras de Dipper lograron ponerme de pie. No logro entenderlo... Hasta apenas el día de ayer me parecía un chico detestable y odioso... Pero... No sé porque pero ahora el... ¡Demonios! Creo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto... Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Tal vez debí de haberle pedido que bailara al menos una pieza conmigo...

Dipper... ¿Por qué su nombre no deja de resonar en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? De acuerdo... Es la primera persona en toda mi vida que me escucha y que siente compasión por mí aún cuando traté de hacerle la vida imposible a él y a su hermana... Pero... ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para mí?

Admito que es un chico increíble... y admito que me gusta su estúpida gorra... Su sonrisa de menso... Su pequeña y colorada nariz... Me gusta...

¡Oh no...!


	6. Junio 15, 2012 (Línea A)

**Junio 15, 2012**

Querido diario,

Hoy se llevo a cabo la celebración que corresponde al día del pionero en el pueblo y no pude haberme llevado una mayor decepción.

Se suponía que el día debía ser perfecto, no había prácticamente nada que no pudiera pedir. Tenía un hermoso vestido nuevo y yo era la responsable de dar el discurso de apertura. Pero como dicen: No importa las veces que trates de echar a las cucarachas fuera de tu casa, siempre encuentran una manera de regresar. Mi más grande error fue haber animado a la gente para que subiera al estrado y se presentara ante los demás. ¿Y quién sería la primera en subirse? Así es... Mabel Pines...

Esa mocosa sin cerebro fue el primer indició que marcaría el comienzo de mi desgracia. ¿Acaso nunca se ha escuchado hablar? ¡Es insoportable! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! No puedo creer que exista alguien con ese agudo y molesto tono de voz. ¡Es insoportable! Además, su ridícula vestimenta no es más que una muestra de lo inmadura que es. ¿Un suéter con un perrito jugando baloncesto? ¿Pendientes de nachos? pff... Espero que alguien le haya tomado una fotografía y la haya subido a internet para que pueda convertirla en meme más tarde y humillarla aún más. En primera... ¿Qué no tiene calor con esos suéteres tan vergonzosos? ¡Estamos en verano, por dios! A veces creo que la vida simplemente me odia. Lo importante es que pude sacar a relucir su absurdo comportamiento en público. Espero que alguien también haya grabado eso.

Admito que estar cerca de esa niña me provoca dolor estomacal, pero mientras pueda hacerla quedar como a una tonta frente a todos no tengo queja. Aunque el que está comenzando a fastidiarme realmente el su hermano gemelo. Sigo sin saber cuál es su nombre, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia. El es tan... Intrusivo y tan nerd... Ha habido ocasiones en las que me lo he topado por accidente cuando salgo a la calle en la limusina de mis padres. Lo he visto de lejos, husmeando cada rincón de este pueblo como una rata de alcantarilla y siempre en compañía de ese sucio y desgastado libro. No entiendo como la gente promedio puede pasar así su verano.

Como decía... Él es tan raro que el simple hecho de mirarlo me provoca picazón. El punto es que siempre está metiendo sus narices donde nadie lo llama y para probarlo está el hecho que colmó el vaso. No sé cómo diablos consiguió esa información, pero de alguna manera logro obtener pruebas legitimas de que mi tátara-tátara abuelo no fue el verdadero fundador del pueblo. No puedo creer que mi familia me engañara todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Cómo pueden vivir con eso? Bueno... Como sea... Lo importante es que seguimos siendo millonarios. Es decir, mientras tengamos dinero hasta por debajo de las narices no hay nada de qué preocuparse. El dinero lo es todo en este mundo. Sin dinero no sé cómo diablos puedes llegar a ser feliz. Apuesto a que esa clase de gente solo trata de ocultar su tristeza a tratar de ver lo positivo mientras se encuentra hundida en su miseria. ¡Qué patético!

Ellos y yo pertenecemos a clases completamente diferentes y por lo tanto no son dignos de estar a mi altura. Mis padres me lo han dicho toda la vida: "Pacifica, tú solamente debes de juntarte con chicas y chicos cuyo nivel económico sea similar al de nosotros". Y eso es lo que pienso hacer... Aunque... ¡No! No sé qué diablos estaba a punto de escribir... Creo que solo estoy divagando. Son las dos de la mañana y necesito dormir. Espero no volver a toparme con ese par de tontos por lo que queda de las vacaciones de verano...


	7. Julio 21, 2012 (Línea B)

**Julio 21, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Esto no puede ser... ¿Por qué solo me pasa esto a mí? Este es el peor verano de mi vida... Cada vez estoy más convencida de que el destino me odia.

Ha pasado ya un día entero desde la fiesta conmemorativa a la construcción de la mansión que mi familia ofreció y como era de esperarse, mis padres terminaron por castigarme y dejarme encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día para supuestamente pensar en lo que hice. Por si eso fuera poco, me prohibieron el acceso a internet y a la televisión por cable. ¡Odio mi vida!

Durante la tarde de este día me estuve cuestionando seriamente acerca de que si lo que hice durante la fiesta fue lo correcto, y después de mucho pensarlo no he podido llegar a una conclusión diferente; las acciones de mis padres no son justificables. Además... Ese leñador estaba a punto de hacer arder la mansión con todos nosotros adentro. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada y ver como el resto de los invitados se convertían en leña para chimenea.

Dipper tenía razón. Yo no puedo ser como ellos... Jamás seré como ellos. Según mis padres, nosotros y el resto de la gente del pueblo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, pero lo que mis padres a veces olvidan es que todas esas personas son seres humanos como nosotros y puedo decir sin temor a nada que el día de ayer me divertí como nunca precisamente gracias a esas personas.

No importa cuántas veces mis padres me castiguen. Ellos no podrán hacer que cambie mi nueva manera de pensar. Gracias a ello, ahora puedo decir que tengo verdaderos amigos. Hablando de eso... Ayer pude hacer finalmente las paces con Mabel, con Candy y con Grenda. Les ofrecí mis más sinceras disculpas por haberlas tratado de esa manera tan horrible. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando. De acuerdo... Admito que esas tres son más extrañas de lo que pensé, pero creo que eso es lo que las hace especiales.

Pasando a otras cosas... El día de hoy escuché a mis padres hablar acerca del festival con motivo al día del amor que se aproxima. Hay ocasiones en las que sencillamente no puedo entender a los habitantes de este pueblo. Celebran algunos de los días festivos más emblemáticos dos veces al año solo porque les gusta tanto. Por si el "Súper Halloween" no fuera suficiente; también tenemos "El Día del Amor" el cual que trata de emular un segundo día de San Valentín. ¡Qué ridiculez!

También escuché a mis padres decir que me permitirían asistir, ya que al ser una figura pública y al ser la presentadora oficial en la mayoría de los eventos importantes de este pueblo como lo fue el día del pionero; los medios de comunicación comenzarían a sospechar si me ausento solo por un castigo y según mis padres no podemos dar una mala impresión al ser considerados la familia más perfecta de todo Gravity Falls... Sí tan solo los demás supieran lo que ocurre realmente detrás de los muros de la mansión...

Mis ganas de asistir a ese festival son equivalentes a hacer tarea en verano... Además, mis padres jamás me dejarían invitar a quien yo quisiera. Por lo general, como ha sucedido los últimos dos años; ellos y otras familias ricas del pueblo se ponen de acuerdo para elegir al mejor candidato para ser mi pareja durante ese día. ¡Lo odio profundamente! Lo hacen supuestamente para ganar puntos en el estatus social, pero todo eso se me hace una estupidez. Me siento como en la edad media. Todos son tan falsos y solo buscan su propio beneficio. Por si eso fuera poco, el único chico con el que me gustaría asistir es también el único chico al cual mi familia desearía mandar en un viaje sin retorno al espacio exterior.

Dipper... No puedo creer que realmente esté sintiendo esto por él. Es tonto y absurdo. Pero él es también la única persona que me ha comprendido y me ha ayudado a entender que la vida va mucho más allá que simplemente poseer millones de dólares. Mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que se aparece en mi mente o cada vez que escucho su nombre... Si hubiera una sola persona con la cual desearía asistir a ese festival sin duda sería él. Pero la triste realidad es que eso jamás podrá hacerse realidad. Creo que solo me queda esperar a que suceda lo inevitable. Además... Cuando acabe el verano el tendrá que marcharse y no sé si podremos volver a vernos aún cuando existe la posibilidad de una video llamada. Por todas estas razones, cada vez estoy más convencida de que el destino me odia...


	8. Junio 24, 2012 (Línea C)

**Junio 24, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices pero al mismo tiempo, más miserables de toda mi vida. No sé porque, pero últimamente pareciera que el universo se encuentra conspirando contra mí. Cada vez que se supone que debería ser un día perfecto, siempre hay algo que tiene que echarlo a perder, en esta ocasión, mi padre. Como de costumbre...

Todo comenzó esta mañana cuando mis amigas Tiffany, Kate y yo nos disponíamos a asistir al concierto de Sev'ral Timez. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no podría volver a confiar en ese par de inútiles. Les dije claramente un par de meses atrás que reservaran los boletos VIP antes de que se agotaran. ¿Pero me hicieron caso? ¡NO!

Al final, por su culpa, tuvimos que hacer una fila de aproximadamente cinco horas junto con el resto de la demás gentuza para comprar un boleto de entrada general. Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, la maravillosa y excepcional Pacifica Northwest; haya tenido que hacer fila con el resto de las niñas comunes? El simple hecho de pensarlo y estarlo escribiendo me provoca comezón y ganas de vomitar.

Aunque nada me provocaría más comezón y ganas de vomitar que la llegada de esa presumida y engreída chica nueva llamada Brittney Wong. Supe por medio de mis contactos en Facebook que llegó a Gravity Falls hace unos cuantos días para pasar el verano junto con su secta de ridículos amigos y a pesar de que ella se encuentra en un nivel socioeconómico muy similar al mío; se pasea por todas partes creyendo ser la autentica reina de este pueblo. Pero ahí no acabaría esta historia, en ese momento me enteré gracias a las dos chicas que había delante de nosotras en la fila; que ella había comprado todos los lugares preferentes para sus amigos y ella. ¡Tenía ganas de ir y estrangularla con mis propias manos!

Debido a su actitud, era lógico que ella y yo tuviéramos algún choque en las redes sociales tarde o temprano. Y así pasó, eso no fue difícil de prever, pero lo que sin duda no vi venir fue lo que pasaría después. Se acerco a nosotras y les ofreció a mis amigas estar junto a ella en primera fila debido a que dos de sus amigas no pudieron asistir por motivos que desconozco y que no me interesan. Al principio creí que ellas pasarían la invitación de largo, pero aceptaron su propuesta sin poner ni un solo pero. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan desplazada. Tal vez deba reconsiderar el significado de la palabra amistad verdadera. Lo único rescatable fue que pude conseguir uno de los últimos boletos y colarme sin ser vista hasta la valla de seguridad. No podía creerlo. ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente pude asistir al concierto de mi banda favorita. Aunque tampoco contaba que al regresar a casa las cosas buenas se irían por completo al demonio.

No sé qué demonios le ocurre a mi padre. Últimamente luce molesto por casi todo. Por tal motivo, me reprendió por llegar 15 minutos tarde. ¡15 minutos! ¿Pueden creerlo? No sé qué demonios le ocurre. Debería controlar su actitud y esa paranoia que parece carcomerlo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Después de todo, estamos a menos de un mes de celebrar nuestra fiesta anual y lo que menos queremos son problemas. Espero que las cosas mejoren para ese tiempo.

 **Actualización, 2:33 AM**

Acabo de confirmar lo que tanto me temía, sabía que no estaba loca... Hace 20 minutos bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua. El botón de asistencia de mi cuarto para llamar al mayordomo se descompuso, así que tuve que ir yo misma. ¡Odio hacer todo por mi cuenta! En fin, cuando iba de regresó, se me ocurrió pasar por la sala de trofeos de caza de mi padre y encontré la puerta abierta, al asomarme vi a mi padre dormido sobre uno de los sillones de una pieza con un libro y algo parecido a un pergamino antiguo puesto sobre las manos. Nunca había visto ese libro ni tampoco ese rollo de papel en los estantes... Como sea, parecía que mi padre se encontraba soñando, ya que murmuraba y repetía constantemente el nombre de "Bill" ¿Quién o qué demonios es Bill? No conozco a nadie en el pueblo con ese nombre. Bueno, eso no es importante... Lo importante ocurriría después, ya que de repente se despertó. Sentí miedo pero no retrocedí. Se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías y como si de una película de misterios se tratará; al extraer otro libro, esa la chimenea donde se encuentra colgada la pintura de ese horrible leñador; se comenzó a mover por si sola, revelando un pasadizo secreto. Jamás, en ninguno de mis años de existencia había visto algo parecido en la mansión. Siempre supe que mi pase guardaba secretos, pero esto es demasiado.

Como no quería quedarme con la duda, decidí seguirlo, siendo lo bastante cautelosa y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero no pude seguir más allá de aquél pasillo, ya que a la distancia pude observar una gigantesca puerta de acero. Entonces, mi padre se descolgó ese collar suyo en forma de triángulo con el que está tan obsesionado, lo colocó en el panel de seguridad que se encontraba al lado y al abrirse aquella enorme puerta; comprobé que por detrás se encontraba un ascensor de servicio. Después de eso, vi a mi padre descender a través de él. No supe que más hacer, me sentía asustada y ansiosa, así que me regresé a mi cuarto para documentar esto. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Tal vez ese sea el acceso a la mayor riqueza que posee nuestra familia de la que una vez me habló... No lo sé y tal vez no quiera saberlo. Al encontrarme en ese lugar sentí que había algo que me observaba desde lejos...

 **Actualización, 3:17 AM**

Por más extraño que esto suene, mi padre entró a mi cuarto a estas horas de la madrugada... Supe que era el por medio de su voz, pero no lo sé... Algo me dejó paralizada... No sé muy bien que fue... Pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que si lo miraba directamente a la cara me arrepentía por el resto de mi vida. No podía dormir y fingí estarlo, así que escuché perfectamente cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Aunque lo que más miedo me dio fue lo que dijo después de cobijarme y poco antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta y marcharse. El dijo algo como:

 _ **"El día se aproxima, hija mía... Así que aguarda, en silencio... Pronto llegará el día..."**_

No me gustó como se escuchó eso... ¿Por qué lo dijo...? ¿Qué significa...?

 **Actualización, 3:39 AM**

Ahí está... Es la segunda vez que lo escucho... Estoy escribiendo esto bajo las cobijas porque creo que hay alguien o algo conmigo en mi cuarto... Siento que me observa... Sé que está ahí, aunque no se que sea... Tengo miedo de mirar, tengo miedo de hacer ruido, tengo miedo de respirar...

Ahí está otra vez... Lo escuché de nuevo... El pecho me duele... Quiero que amanezca ya... Por favor...


	9. Otra Nota Importante

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Por lo general trato de interferir en este fic lo menos posible y es por eso que coloco estas notas aparte, ya que como lo dije anteriormente; contrastan mucho con la esencia original del fic. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de otra nota en la que mencionare algunas cosas importantes.

Si leyeron el capítulo anterior se darán cuenta de que la familia Northwest tiene muchos secretos que aún no salen a la luz. (Al menos en mis fics, aunque probablemente en la serie también los tengan) Lo que Pacifica narra en el capítulo pasado es apenas un pequeño avance de lo que veremos en mi otro fic (La Novia de Dipper) Recuerden que la Línea B describe exclusivamente lo que sucede en ese fic en particular y la Línea C es prácticamente una combinación de pequeños hechos que han sucedido en la serie junto con algunos aspectos de mi fic. Como por ejemplo: la relación que Bill tiene con los Northwest. Es aquí donde me compadezco de la pobre de Pacifica. Creo que soy muy cruel con ella. Aunque a mí siempre me ha gustado hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes (Los que estén leyendo El Juguetero Siniestro saben a lo que me refiero) En fin, pronto tendrá su recompensa, pero por ahora tendrá que sufrir gracias a los intereses de su padre. (Si creían que lo de la campana era demasiado no tienen idea de lo que realmente su padre sería capaz de hacerle) Así que sería genial que estuvieran al pendiente de ambos fics.

Otra cosa, debido a causas de fuerza mayor, la publicación de este fic que originalmente era los días lunes, se pasará a los días viernes a partir de la próxima semana. Así que el próximo capítulo de este fic lo subiré el próximo 21 de agosto. A veces mi trabajo me hace modificar ciertos aspectos de mi vida que no van de acuerdo a lo que está entre mis planes, pero ni hablar. Si están leyendo esto después de esa fecha simplemente ignoren lo que dije. XD

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Como se nota que les encanta husmear la vida privada de Pacifica. Lol

Saludos y que pasen una bonita semana.


	10. Julio 22, 2012 (Línea B)

**Julio 22, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Día 4589... Mi castigo sigue en pie... Ok, estoy exagerando. Realmente solo han pasado 36 horas desde que mis padres me castigaron por haber roto una maldición que tenía atada a mi familia por toda la eternidad. ¿Les suena lógico? Porque a mí no. Como sea, estar en vacaciones de verano y que lo único que puedas hacer sea ver pasar las horas no es nada divertido.

Aunque... Pensándolo bien creo que es mejor así. Ahora que lo pienso, de todos mis contactos en las redes sociales no existe uno solo al que pueda contarle realmente como me siento. Me siento como si fuera una prisionera de mi misma... Me siento... Vacía... ¿Qué me pasó? Hasta hace unos cuantos días lo único que me importaba era la manera en la que todo el mundo me idolatraba. Ser la chica más popular de todo el pueblo lo era todo para mí. Pero ahora, todo eso ha dejado de ser relevante... Todo carece de sentido... Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es verlo a él...

Aún sigo sin poder creérmelo yo misma, pero a estas alturas creo que es inútil tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos. Es realmente increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar la manera en la que ves al mundo de la noche a la mañana.

¡Maldita sea! Necesito decirlo. Necesito gritarlo. Ya no puedo contenerme más... Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo... Bueno, al menos aquí puedo escribir todo lo que mi corazón me dicta sin temor a que alguien más lo lea... Sería horriblemente vergonzoso que alguien se enterara de esto... Bien, aquí voy...

¡YO, PACIFICA NORTHWEST, DECLARO ESTAR OFICIALMENTE ENAMORADA DE DIPPER PINES!

¡Qué bien se siente decirlo! (o escribirlo, da igual) Pero... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan doloroso al mismo tiempo...? Tal vez estoy soñando demasiado, pero él es el primer chico por el cual tengo esta clase de sentimientos. Podrán decir que soy una chica inmadura y hasta ridícula, pero es difícil querer algo que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que jamás podrá hacerse realidad. Es un hecho que padres jamás me permitirían acercarme de nuevo a él, ya ni siquiera para decirle "hola". Y mucho menos después de lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

Esta tarde, mis padres y yo tuvimos una acalorada discusión como de costumbre. Como "El día del amor" se aproxima, me dijeron que finalmente encontraron a la pareja ideal para ser mi acompañante y no pude haberme llevado una mayor decepción. Su nombre es Davis, pero la verdad es que simplemente se trata de otro mequetrefe más como la gran mayoría de los que conozco. Solo porque su papá le compró un jate nuevo cree que estoy muerta por salir con él. ¡Qué idiota! Sin embargo, mis padres lo eligieron ya que su padre es uno de los magnates millonarios más influyentes y poderosos el mercado automotriz.

No puedo creer que mis padres realmente lo hayan hecho. Están manipulando y jugando con mis sentimientos en su propio beneficio. Siento como si estuvieran pactando un matrimonio arreglado entre ese bueno para nada y yo. Espero de corazón que nunca se les ocurra hacer algo así. Aunque a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendería. Lo único que les interesa es el poder y el dinero. Me pregunto si alguna vez en su vida me han querido como a su única hija y no como a su marioneta personal.

El punto es, que durante la charla con mis padres, de algún modo; el nombre de Dipper salió a relucir. Pese a mis quejas iniciales, mis padres me prohibieron verlo nuevamente sencillamente porque según ellos; no pertenece a nuestra misma clase social. No puedo creer que yo llegara a pensar como ellos. Quisiera viajar en el tiempo y encontrarme conmigo misma para darme una bofetada.

Me siento como Julieta, siendo sometida por su propia familia a causa de un deseo imposible, aunque después de lo ocurrido durante aquella fiesta; me pregunto qué es lo que Dipper piensa de mí ahora. ¿Me seguirá mirando como a una enemiga suya? No lo creo, debo ser positiva. Después de todo, las diferencias que tuve con su hermana han quedado en el pasado.

No lo sé... Pero... Tal vez en nuestro próximo encuentro, (si es que ocurre) la percepción que él tiene de mi haya cambiado por completo. Nada me haría más feliz.

Por desgracia y por ahora, creo que solamente podré ver a Dipper durante mis sueños más profundos y tal vez algún día, cuando a mis padres realmente les interese mi felicidad; pueda disfrutar de su cálida presencia.

¡ME GUSTA DIPPER PINES!

¡Tenía que decirlo una vez más antes de dormir!


	11. Junio 25, 2012 (Línea B)

**Junio 25, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Es un hecho, creo que después de la noche anterior jamás en mi vida volveré a dormir tranquilamente. Son las 9:30 AM Desperté hace media hora y ahora me encuentro escribiendo esto porque más que relatar lo que me ha sucedido a l largo del día, quisiera documentar todo lo que vea acerca del comportamiento inusual de mi padre en estas fechas. Siempre supe que mi padre guardaba muchos secretos... Pero nunca le di mucha importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, después de lo que descubrí la noche anterior mi alma ya no podrá permanecer en calma hasta que no descubra lo que mi padre oculta tras ese lúgubre pasadizo.

Actualización, 10:45 AM

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Mi padre leía el periódico local, mientras que de vez en cuando le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de café importado. Mi madre por el contrario, comía un tazón de frutas frescas con yogurt natural. Es hasta gracioso, pero hay veces en las que ella más bien parece un cero a la izquierda. No entiendo cómo es que funciona su matrimonio. Durante el desayuno ninguno se preocupa por entablar una conversación con el otro. Parece que estoy en medio de una guerra fría. Si no fuera por los mayordomos paseando por aquí y por allá, sería realmente incomodo estar junto a ellos. Creo que lo único raro que sucedió durante el desayuno fue cuando mi padre me pregunto acerca de la hora en la que me había ido a dormir anoche. Jamás me había preguntado ese tipo de cosas, así que sentí un poco de miedo, puesto que temí haber sido descubierta. Le mentí descaradamente diciéndole que eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando me metí a la cama. Luego de eso, hubo silencio.

Actualización, 12:15 PM

Fue difícil librarme de las atenciones de los mayordomos y las mucamas. Por órdenes de mis padres deben mantenerme siempre vigilada. No entiendo porque hacen esto, no es que me fuera a fugar de la casa o algo por el estilo. En fin, logré colarme al estudio de mi padre, donde a través de la puerta logré escuchar que se encuentra preparando todo para la gran fiesta que conmemorará el 150 aniversario de la mansión. Desde la lista de invitados, hasta las bebidas que se servirán y la clase de comida que se podrá degustar. Ahora que lo recuerdo y según cuenta la leyenda; aquél leñador que juró venganza regresaría de la tumba para librar toda su furia en contra de nuestra familia por no haber cumplido con nuestra parte del trato. Pero yo creo que todo eso son puras patrañas. Nunca he creído en lo sobrenatural y no comenzaré ahora.

Actualización, 3:28 PM.

Seguí a mi padre hasta el salón de trofeos donde una vez más lo vi adentrarse a través ese pasadizo secreto. Por temor a ser descubierta decidí esperarlo en el exterior, mirando a través de la chapa de la puerta. No tardó mucho en aparecer de nuevo, trayendo consigo ese extraño libro con cubierta negra que vi la noche anterior. No sé porque... Pero tenerlo cerca me da muy mala espina... Siento como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Actualización, 3:57 PM

En esta ocasión pude distinguirlo mejor. Ese libro, tiene unos extraños símbolos en la cubierta, símbolos dentro de una rueda... Creo que alcancé a distinguir una mano con 6 dedos, un pino, un corazón y una llama... Me pregunto qué podrán significar.

Actualización, 5:24 PM

Han pasado casi dos horas y mi padre no se ha movido de su silla... Ha permanecido casi inmóvil, leyendo ese libro en un silencio total. No creo que sea un libro sobre hechicería. ¿O sí? Además... De aquél libro ha extraído esa clase de pergamino antiguo que también pude apreciar el día de ayer. No entiendo nada... ¿En verdad significan tanto esos objetos viejos para él?

Actualización, 6:10 PM

Debo estar enloqueciendo, escucho voces a mí alrededor pero no hay nadie cerca... Siento... Como si algo me estuviera vigilando... Siento como si hubiera algo detrás de mí respirándome en el cuello...

Actualización, 11:36 PM

Al final, sucedió lo mismo que el día de ayer... Mi padre utilizó ese pasadizo para devolver ese libro y el pergamino devuelta a su lugar... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada... Como desearía que mi curiosidad no hubiera salido a flote en ese preciso momento... Tal vez hubiera sido mejor vivir en la ignorancia... Pero ahora que he descubierto lo que mi padre oculta tengo que llegar al final de todo este misterio y saber qué es lo que trama. Aunque... Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar... Ya no puedo confiar en nadie...


	12. Julio 23, 2012 (Línea B)

**Julio 23, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Mi vida va rumbo hacia el desastre. ¡Eso es un hecho! El día de hoy tuve una visita inesperada y bastante desagradable... Davis... El idiota con el que mis padres quieren que aparezca en todas las fotos del festival del Día del Amor, se presentó a las puertas de mi casa sin invitación alguna y con un ramo de flores que según él las trajo directamente desde Francia. Traté por todos los medios posibles de mantenerlo fuera de la mansión, pero al final mis padres me obligaron a hacerlo pasar.

Lo más increíble es que de todos los tontos que existen en el pueblo tenían que escogerlo específicamente a él. Es un presumido y un cretino de primera... No puedo creer que yo me llegara a comportar como él en el pasado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Espero que a mis padres no se les meta en la cabeza la estúpida idea de casarme con él porque si no; estoy más que dispuesta a emanciparme.

Y pensar que tendré que pasar todo el día con él durante el festival... La buena noticia es que mis padres tendrán que hacer un viaje repentino fuera de la ciudad y no volverán sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos días. El problema es que los mayordomos y las mucamas me tendrán vigilada todo el tiempo. Tengo que idear un plan para deshacerme de todos a la vez. Tal vez puede ofrecerles un viaje por el Caribe con todo pagado. No suena nada mal. Nadie se resistiría a algo así. Ahora tengo que idear algo para engañar a Davis para que me deje en paz de una vez por todas.

Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso... Mis padres querrán ver las fotos del festival. ¿Qué voy a hacer...? ¡Esperen! ¡Un segundo...! Si logro deshacerme de Davis, entonces tal vez podría invitar a Dipper al festival y si mis padres quieren ver las fotos podría sobornar a los editores del periódico para que modifiquen las fotos con algún programa de edición.

Todo suena tan perfecto, aunque no tengo la certeza de que funcionará... Porque si mis padres descubren la verdad mi vida habrá terminado... Tal vez deba dejar todo tal y como está... Tal vez este sea mi castigo por haber tratado tan mal a tantas personas cuando no se lo merecían. Tal vez ahora puedas estar contenta, Mabel. Por fin me verás sufrir por todo el daño que te causé.

Esto es un infierno... Tal vez estoy dándole más importancia a cosas innecesarias. Por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y soñar con él. No sé cómo, pero tengo que conseguir una foto suya cueste lo que me cueste. Muero por ver de nuevo esos bellos ojos cafés y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que solo un nerd como él puede conseguir.

Dipper... ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? No es justo. Yo nunca creí en los amores imposibles, pero ahora... Me siento triste. Además... ¿De qué serviría confesarle a Dipper lo que siento por él?

Tal vez debería resignarme y aceptar mi destino tal y como mis padres quieren que suceda. ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

Me siento ajena a ellos. Es como si yo fuera su juguete o su conejillo de indias. Nada de lo que les digo u opino les interesa. Lo único que quieren es fortalecer nuestro estatus social. Si esto es ser un Northwest, entonces no quiero ser más una Northwest. Durante la fiesta dije que quería limpiar el nombre de nuestra familia, pero la verdad es que las manos de mis padres y mis antepasados están tan sucias que lo veo como algo imposible. Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso... Pines... Pacifica Pines no se escucha nada mal. Si los milagros existen, tal vez algún día pueda llegar a ser posible... Algún día... Algún día...


	13. Julio 5, 2012 (Línea C)

**Julio 5, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas. No sé exactamente como describirlo, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que algunos de mis recuerdos han desaparecido de mi mente. Como si hubieran sido borrados.

El día de hoy me reuní con mis amigas Tiffany y Kate. Aunque después de lo que me hicieron durante el concierto de los Sev'ral Timez tal vez deba comenzar a replantear mi concepto de amistad. El punto es que nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial mirando el apartado de ropa de verano, cuando de repente tuve la brillante idea de comentarles acerca de un acontecimiento que ahora mismo no puedo recordar del todo, ya que en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad.

Hace tres días escribí en este mismo diario todo acerca de ese acontecimiento en particular. Tiene relación con lo que viví junto a los hermanos Pines durante nuestra contienda en el campo de golf en miniatura. Lo extraño es que no logro recordar con certeza haber experimentado todo lo que escribí aquél día con mi puño y letra. En esa página hago mención a una tribu de duendes diminutos la cual intentó liquidarme, pero por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada de ese suceso. Es más, ni siquiera sé como llegué a casa hoy. Siento que me han arrebatado unos minutos de mi vida. El único y vago recuerdo que tengo por el momento en mi cabeza es haber visto a un par de sujetos con túnicas y capuchas de color rojo sangre. ¿Qué está sucediendo en este maldito pueblo?

Al menos las memorias acerca de mi padre y de ese extraño libro de cubierta negra aún continúan frescas. Han pasado ya varios días desde que descubrí ese pasadizo extraño tras la chimenea y aún no he podido averiguar nada. El día de ayer me escabullí a su habitación mientras él se encontraba fuera, pero por más que hurgue entre los cajones de su ropero no pude encontrar nada. Lo único raro que pude hallar fue el acta de nacimiento de una niña que no conozco. Annie White. No sé quién pueda ser... No encontré ninguna fotografía... Además, no tiene el apellido Northwest, así que no puede ser de nuestra familia. No entiendo nada. Cada vez que quiero una respuesta, miles de preguntas nuevas aparecen.

Sigo sin poder dormir del todo bien, mis ojeras están regresando. Si no hago algo voy a enloquecer pronto. Es increíble que en vez de disfrutar de mis vacaciones me haya convertido en una maniática de primer mundo que cree en conspiraciones. ¿Qué hago tratando de descubrir los secretos más grandes de mi padre? Debería tratar de divertirme con el resto de los chicos y chicas de mi misma clase.

Hay ocasiones en las que siento que no soy yo misma o hay incluso otras en las que desearía ser alguien más. Últimamente todo se ha convertido en una maraña de secretos sin descifrar. ¿Qué me están ocultando? Creo que sin esa llave que mi padre tanto protege no podré llegar demasiado lejos. Tal vez es hora de comenzar a olvidarme de todo esto. La vida sigue y es en este mes cuando se llevará a cabo la gran fiesta anual que mi familia ofrece a los de la alta sociedad. Al menos lo único que me consuela es que por fin podré usar ese vestido de color verde lago que tanto he anhelado.


	14. Julio 24, 2012 (Línea B)

**Julio 24, 2012**

Querido Diario,

Finalmente, el día que tanto había estado esperando; al fin está aquí. ¡No puedo creerlo! Una semana completa sin que mis padres estén constantemente diciéndome que hacer y cómo debo comportarme es un sueño hecho realidad. El día de hoy tuve prácticamente toda la mansión para mi sola y no pudo haber sido más increíble. Pude volver a conectar el internet y la televisión por cable y siento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo; todo marcha a la perfección.

Tal y como lo había planeado, mandé a todos los mayordomos y mucamas de vacaciones al mar Caribe. Al principio creí que me delatarían, pero fueron más fáciles de convencer de lo que pensé. Además, por si eso fuera poco logré deshacerme de una vez por todas de ese idiota de Davis. Debieron de haber visto su cara cuando comenzó a llorar como una niña chiquita luego de que le dijera que ya tenía a una pareja para el día del amor. ¡Qué patético! Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por encontrar a un sustituto y sobornar a la prensa para que mis padres no descubran la treta y como nuestros asuntos familiares jamás salen a la luz hacia el resto de las personas; nadie sospechará nada durante el festival. ¡Es brillante!

¿Pero quién podrá ser ese sustituto? Dipper es la mejor opción que tengo, aunque... Acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy pretendiendo vivir dentro de una fantasía. Tengo que admitirlo, Dipper jamás aceptaría ir a un festival conmigo dedicado exclusivamente hacia las parejas. No nos hemos hablado desde la fiesta. Ni siquiera tengo su número de celular. Es más, ni siquiera yo misma sé si a partir de esa noche podemos considerarnos amigos. No sé qué debo hacer ahora. Hace pocos días admití libremente que me gustaba ese mequetrefe, pero cada vez que pienso en todas las barreras que se interponen entre nosotros creo que lo mejor es olvidarme de él.

Mis padres, la distancia, amigos y familiares... Me pregunto qué es lo que diría Mabel y se entera de que salgo con su hermano. ¡Esto es un infierno! Aún sigo preguntándome... ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Dipper Pines? ¿Por qué tuve que caer ante tus encantos de chico torpe? Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias...

El día de mañana iré de nuevo al centro comercial en compañía de Tiffany y de Kate. Supuestamente para comprar ropa adecuada para el gran día del festival. Solo espero que no me cuestionen acerca de mi pareja para dicho evento o no sabré que decirles. Por más que quiera no debo pensar en Dipper o lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida.

¡Demonios...! Aún sigo pensando en él...

Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper...

Espero que te encuentres bien a donde quiera que los misterios de este pueblo te lleven.

Quisiera volver a verte de nuevo... Mí pequeño y torpe nerd...


	15. Julio 25, 2012 (Línea B) (Final)

**Julio 25, 2012**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer que él aceptara! ¡Dipper va a asistir al festival del amor conmigo!

Querido diario...

Hoy durante una escapada al centro comercial tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Dipper y aunque solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que lo vi durante la fiesta he de decir que cada día es más y más encantador. Al principio dude de mi misma. No sabía si debía invitarlo o no... Pero de algún modo mi corazón y mi mente tuvieron un conflicto del que finalmente mi corazón salió victorioso.

Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Es la primera vez que tendré una cita formal con un chico que me agrade de esa manera. ¡Oh dios...! Lo invité a mi casa... Invité a Dipper a mi casa... No sé qué hacer... Le dije que le enseñaría a comportarse como un caballero así que debo tener algo preparado... Afortunadamente el internet podrá salvarme de esta. Solo debo enseñarle lo básico y él no sospechará nada.

Esto parece como un sueño hecho realidad. Él y yo solos por un día completo sin que mis padres se entrometan en mi vida como siempre lo han hecho. Tal vez deba confesarle a Dipper lo que siento por él. Aunque tal vez deba esperar y demostrarle que puedo ser algo más. Todavía es un poco apresurado... Es muy pronto... La reacción que Dipper tuvo cuando le propuse ser mi novio fingido por un solo día fue similar a la que pondría un chico o chica de nuestra edad si le dijeran que reprobó el año completo.

Sé que puedo hacerlo, voy a esforzarme para que el día de mañana sea el mejor de toda mi vida. Nada podrá arruinarlo. Debo hacer una lista de todas las actividades que haremos mañana. ¡Dios! Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Tampoco sé que debería ponerme mañana. Tal vez deba estrenar esa blusa roja que me trajeron desde Francia. Estoy segura de que hasta un tonto nerd como él quedará deslumbrado ante mis encantos.

Ha llegado finalmente la hora de dormir. Me siento cansada... Por fin puedo dejar de soñar con fantasías. Lo que más he anhelado durante todos estos días se volverá realidad. Nada puede salir mal... Nada...

 **19-15-12-15 12-15-19 15-10-15-19 4-5 21-14 14-15-18-20-8-23-5-19-20 16-15-4-18-1-14 4-5-3-9-4-9-18 5-12 4-5-19-20-9-14-15 4-5-12 21-14-9-22-5-18-19-15**


	16. Última Nota y Agradecimientos

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, gracias a todas y a todos ustedes por haberle dado la oportunidad a este pequeño fic. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo y narrando las desventuras de Pacifica, pero lamentablemente todo debe llegar a su fin. Si pudieron notarlo, traté de hacer mis apariciones lo más apartadas posible de la temática del fic, ya que hubiera sido realmente incomodo para ustedes leer mis notas en conjunto con lo que Pacifica se supone que escribe en su diario (Ojo, esto solo aplica para las personas que me leen en Fanfiction, ya que en Wattpad por lo general no acostumbro a poner notas durante los capítulos porque no me gusta como luce. Se ve sucio y muy intrusivo. En Fanfiction es más cómodo creo yo, tal vez porque el espacio de lectura es más amplio)

El punto es que no podía dejar pasar esta nota final en la que les agradezco su tiempo por haberlo leído hasta el final. Como ya sabrán, este fic es una mezcla de muchas cosas. Tenemos varias líneas dentro de las cuales una está dedicada a los hechos canónicos de la serie y el resto para los acontecimientos ocurridos en mi otro fic: "La Novia de Dipper". De hecho, podría considerar a este fic como la precuela de dicho fic, ya que si se encuentran leyendo ambos; se darán cuenta que los últimos dos capítulos de este fic se conectan directamente con los primeros dos de La Novia de Dipper. Así que si aun no han leído La Novia de Dipper o mis otros fics de Gravity Falls; sería genial que les dieran una revisada. (Sí, esto fue un comercial)

En fin, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, pero no lo extrañen demasiado ya que luego haré una secuela. Sí, una secuela. Por ahora y hasta en el momento que me encuentro escribiendo esto (Antes del estreno oficial del capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada "Weirdmaggedon") Pacifica ha tenido prácticamente una nula aparición en la serie, por lo tanto la trascendencia que ella tiene para la trama original es casi inexistente. (Al menos hasta este momento cuando faltan solo 4 capítulos para el final de la segunda temporada) Así que para no meter al fic en un hiatus prematuro que no sé cuánto vaya a durar; decidí ponerle un punto final y una vez que tenga más material entre la serie y La Novia de Dipper y su secuela (Sí, La Novia de Dipper tendrá secuela, madre mía) podré continuarlo libremente como una segunda parte.

Ya para finalizar les colocaré aquí una pequeña línea temporal relacionada a estos dos fics que personalmente usé mucho para no hacerme bolas con las fechas. Recordemos que estos fics suceden entre los capítulos 10 y 11 de la segunda temporada. Por lo tanto Ford aún no hace su aparición. Bien, eso es todo por mi parte. Les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche y gracias una vez más por haber leído este fic. ¡Chao!

PD. Felicidades a las personas que lograron descifrar el código que dejé al final del último capítulo. Sois unos masters.

 **LÍNEA TEMPORAL**

Junio, Miércoles 13 - **Doble Dipper** , El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 3)

Junio, Viernes 15 - El Día del Pionero, El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 5)

Junio, Domingo 24 - **Chicos Locos** , El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 7)

Junio, Lunes 25 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 9)

Julio, Martes 02 - **La Guerra del Mini Golf** , El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 1)

Julio, Viernes 05 - **La sociedad del Ojo Ciego** , El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 11)

Julio, Viernes 19 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 2)

Julio, Sábado 20 - **El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest** , El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 4)

Julio, Domingo 21 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 6)

Julio, Lunes 22 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 8)

Julio, Martes 23 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 10)

Julio, Miércoles 24 - El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 12)

Julio, Jueves 25 - La Novia de Dipper (Capítulos 1-4) El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest (Capítulo 13)

Julio, Viernes 26 - La Novia de Dipper (Capítulos 5-14)

Julio, Sábado 27 - La Novia de Dipper (Capítulos 16-?) - No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos va a durar.


	17. Weirdmageddon, Día 1

**Weirdmageddon, Día 1**

Aún continúo preguntándome si alguien leerá esto a manos de mi cadáver… No lo sé… Al menos el hecho de escribir estás palabras me ayudará a no perder la cabeza… Mi nombre es Pacifica Elise Northwest, tengo 12 años y han pasado ya 24 horas desde que el mundo se volvió loco. No logro entender qué demonios es lo que está pasando… Aunque tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Nunca imaginé que llegaría a vivir tanto para poder contemplar el fin de todos los tiempos… Un fin del mundo causado por un sujeto en forma de triángulo y su banda de demonios provenientes de otra dimensión… Lo sé… Suena hasta ridículo y comprenderé si no llegan a creerme… De hecho, ni yo misma puedo creer en mis propias palabras… La ciudad es un desastre, muchas personas han muerto, otras más han desaparecido. No he sabido prácticamente nada de mis padres desde que comenzó toda esta locura.

La última vez que vi a mi padre; tenía un espantoso ojo asomándose por su boca… 2 narices en vez de orejas… Y 2 orejas en lugar de ojos… Retorciéndose sobre la tierra como un miserable gusano. Nunca creí ver algo tan horrible ni en mis peores pesadillas. Tal vez he perdido un poco de mi humanidad a causa de todo esto… Pero en el fondo… Por algún motivo… Sentí una enorme satisfacción…

Luego, mi madre y yo tratamos de escapar junto con el resto del pueblo, mientras esos ojos alados como murciélagos transformaban al resto de las personas en figuras humanas de piedra para llevárselas a quién sabe dónde. Lamentablemente, al final, mi madre también terminó siendo una de las víctimas.

Después de pasar un día completo huyendo de esos monstruos, creo que finalmente he encontrado un lugar seguro para refugiarme; el sótano de un edificio de apartamentos cerca del centro de la ciudad. No es mucho, pero creo que aquí estaré a salvo de ser convertida en piedra o en algo peor al menos por el momento... Tengo frío y hambre… Estoy muy asustada… Siento que esas cosas entrarán aquí en cualquier momento... Me gustaría que alguien pudiera venir y despertarme de este horrible sueño. No quiero estar aquí.

Han pasado aproximadamente dos horas y los gritos de las personas han cesado, ya no se escucha ningún ruido en el exterior... ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Soy una inútil... No puedo hacer nada por mi misma... Tal vez lo mejor sería salir y acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas...


	18. Weirdmageddon, Día 2

**Weirdmageddon, Día 2**

No recuerdo el momento exacto cuando me quedé dormida el día de ayer. Supongo que a causa del hambre perdí el conocimiento...

Cuando desperté esta mañana, lo primero que sentí fue el frío suelo en vez de las cálidas sabanas de mi cama. Tal parece que lo que en un principio pensaba que era una pesadilla; se ha convertido en una monstruosa realidad...

No sé qué más hacer... Estoy atrapada como una rata en un laberinto... Tengo miedo y muero de hambre. Me es imposible salir debido a que esos ojos alados continúan merodeando las calles de la ciudad en búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Ya estoy harta... No quiero vivir en un mundo gobernado por un nacho flotante de un solo ojo... Es difícil para mí decir esto, pero... Extraño a mis padres... Extraño mi vida rutinaria... Inclusive extraño a los hermanos Pines... Nunca en mi vida había estado tan sola y desprotegida. Mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas mientras escribo esto... ¿Acaso no habrá una manera de solucionar todo esto?

Hablando de los Pines... Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ese par de tontos en este momento... ¿Los habrán capturado ya? No lo creo... Admito que esos dos son demasiado listos para haber caído presas. Aunque... Dudo mucho que esta vez ellos puedan hacer algo al respecto. Admito que haberle plantado cara a un espectro como el de ese leñador fue una gran hazaña, pero esto es completamente diferente. Sin embargo... Hay algo dentro de mí que mantiene viva esa llama de esperanza. ¡Es ridículo! Pero por más extraño que parezca, en el fondo de mí corazón sé que Dipper y Mabel podrán hacer algo para revertir esta situación.

Como desearía ser un poco más valiente... Siempre he sido una niña mimada a la que le han cumplido todos sus caprichos a cambio de mostrar obediencia. Es gracioso... No sé porque, pero he comenzado a recordar todas las cosas malas que he hecho durante todos estos años. Siempre imaginé que el dinero lo era todo en el mundo, pero luego de lo que Dipper me mostró aquél día y después de estar viviendo un infierno en carne propia; todo en lo que me basaba ha dejado de tener sentido.

Soy una tonta... En lugar de sentirme afortunada por haber sobrevivido estoy compadeciéndome por cosas que ya no tienen importancia. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Nunca he hecho nada por mí misma. Soy débil...

Alguien ayúdeme... Por favor...


	19. Weirdmageddon, Día 3

**Weirdmageddon, Día 3**

Cuando abrí mis ojos esta mañana, ya se habían cumplido 3 días sin haber probado alimento o bebida. Además, mis últimas esperanzas de que alguien viniera a rescatarme habían desaparecido. Ya no quedaba nadie en quién confiar. Lo único que hay en las calles son monstruos deformes y peligrosas pandillas en motociclistas. A pesar de todo esto, el dolor en mi estómago me obligó a armarme de valor y aventurarme en busca de alimento.

¿Saben algo? Jamás consideré a Gravity Falls como el lugar más hermoso en la tierra, pero el hecho de ver la ciudad en ruinas me dejó con un vacío en el alma que será difícil poder llenar.

Para evitar ser vista, tuve que escabullirme debajo de los coches y meterme dentro de contenedores de basura. Es gracioso, ya que siempre me preocupé por vestirme con la ropa de marca más fina y costosa que pudiera existir. Además de resaltar mi belleza con sombra para los ojos de mi color favorito, pero ahora nada de eso es relevante. Al final, mi conjunto completo no pudo dar más de sí, así que tuve que sustituirlo por un saco mediano de patatas que encontré por de casualidad en un basurero. Mi cabello es un desastre, pero lo único que me preocupa ahora es seguir con vida. No estoy muy segura, pero hay algo en mi interior que me dice que todavía tengo algo por hacer. Algo importante...

Mientras recorría la ciudad, pude visualizar a algunos pocos sobrevivientes a la distancia, los cuales por desgracia fueron capturados casi inmediatamente. Uno de ellos fue ese sujeto al que lo único que parece gustarle son las pizzas. Me sorprendió ver como aún con esa terrible condición física pudo sobrevivir hasta estas alturas.

Llámenme loca, pero por un segundo me pareció ver la silueta de Dipper dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial. ¿Estaré perdiendo el juicio? Es extraño, pero desde aquél día durante los hechos en la mansión no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza. Es como un parásito que se niega a abandonar el huésped que acaba de infectar. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que se aparece en mis pensamientos... ¿Acaso estaré sintiendo una atracción hacia él? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Nunca tendré esa clase de sentimientos por un chico así... Pero entonces... ¿Por qué tengo deseos de verlo de nuevo?

Como sea, decidí explorar el centro comercial, aún con la amenaza de ese asqueroso monstruo que me topé; uno cuyo cuerpo está únicamente conformado por una cabeza gigante y un solo brazo saliéndole del cráneo... Quería que me metiera dentro de su boca... No sé si aterrarme o vomitar... Afortunadamente sus movimientos son demasiado lentos y pude perderlo con facilidad. Al entrar todo estaba destruido, pero en calma. No parecía haber ningún peligro cerca. Luego, me encaminé hacia el are de comida y Fue entonces cuando los vi. Tirados en el suelo se encontraban unos cuantos nachos con queso. Me habían contado de su existencia, pero mi padre nunca me permitió comerlos debido a que los consideraba como alimento chatarra para la clase baja. No me importó comerlos directamente del suelo, pero al probarlos supe inmediatamente que eran lo más delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida.

Afortunadamente pude terminar de comer a tiempo justo cuando uno de esos ojos voladores entró al centro comercial. La buena noticia fue que la oscuridad estuvo a mi favor y no pudo encontrarme. La mala fue que al salir de ahí, otros 3 de esos ojos se percataron de mi presencia. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Mis piernas se paralizaron, así que tuve que golpearlas un par de veces para que reaccionaran. Si no hubiera sido por este acto, probablemente mi vida hubiera llegado a su final. Cuando recobré el control de mi cuerpo, corrí sin detenerme y sin voltear hacia atrás. No sé por cuánto tiempo me estuvieron persiguiendo. Lo único que recuerdo fue que cuando caí al suelo, exhausta con mis pulmones ardiendo; estaba ya a mitad del bosque. No obstante, el cansancio y la falta de agua me hicieron perder el conocimiento.

Lo próximo que vino a mi memoria fue despertar sobre una cama dentro de una cabaña rodeada de algunas caras conocidas. La chica iguana y la chica tenedor estaban ahí... Lo siento... Candy y Grenda estaban ahí... El que también se encontraba ahí era el tío extraño de Dipper y Mabel. No me dieron el tiempo necesario de explicarles lo que sucedía. De todos modos, mi voz se había desvanecido. En vez de eso, me orecieron un plato de sopa caliente y un vaso de agua. Quise agradecerles, pero me volví a quedar dormida.

Creo que el karma me está obligando a ver lo horrible que he sido con las personas. Aunque alguna vez me mofé hasta el cansancio de esas dos chicas y del tío de Dipper y Mabel; los tres se ofrecieron a ayudarme... Ahora, a pesar de encontrarnos en pleno fin del mundo me doy cuenta de que aún existen personas con un alma caritativa. Personas que han podido olvidar las diferencias que hubo en el pasado. Personas con las que estoy segura podremos hacer algo para solucionar todo esto.


	20. El Último Día del Verano

Querido Diario:

Si me lo hubieran preguntado antes, nunca hubiera imaginado que este verano se convertiría en uno de los más emblemáticos que haya tenido este pequeño y aburrido pueblo. Tal vez estaba escrito en alguna profecía antigua o qué sé yo... El punto es, que cuando eres testigo de lo que pueden ser capaces los lazos familiares; te darás cuenta de que no hay nada imposible de lograr.

Después de cuatro largos días; el Weirdmageddon finalmente ha llegado a su fin. Es difícil que yo lo diga, pero esto se consiguió gracias al trabajo en equipo. Aunque debo admitir que los verdaderos héroes fueron los integrantes de la familia Pines. Gracias a su valentía; ese nacho flotante fue finalmente vencido y todo ha regresado a la normalidad. O casi todo...

Debido a las estúpidas decisiones de mi padre por haber invertido en fondos apocalípticos; mi familia ha quedado casi completamente arruinada. Como consecuencia, para conservar apenas una pequeña parte de nuestra fortuna, tuvimos que vender nuestra mansión al mejor postor. Y por desgracia, ahora solo podré conservar un solo de mis preciados ponis pura sangre. Todavía no sé cómo decirles a Princesa, a Blanca, a Diamante y a Twilight que prefiero conservar a la pequeña Rose en su lugar. Me destroza el corazón de tan solo pensarlo.

¿Saben algo? La vida está llena de misterios. Más que los que te puedas encontrar en este pueblucho. Cuando conocí a los hermanos Pines durante aquella fiesta en la cabaña, no creí que llegaría a tomarles ninguna clase de afecto. Pero hoy me tuvieron en nada más y nada menos que su fiesta de cumpleaños número 13. De tal modo que me pasé el día entero buscando algo que pudiera agradarles para dárselos como regalo. Al final, un palo de golf oficial para Mabel y uno de esos libros de misterios y fantasmas para nerds para Dipper; marcaron la diferencia. Más les vale que hagan un buen uso de ellos, o de lo contrario tendré que viajar hasta Piedmont y darles un buen golpe en sus cabezotas por haber hecho que me rompiera una uña en vano al momento de envolverlos.

Es extraño... Pero siento que a partir de ahora mi vida será muy distinta. Sin todo ese lujo y sin los hermanos Pines metiéndose en lo que no les importa; es complicado pensar que este verano ha terminado. De algún modo... Los echo de menos a ambos... Gracias a Mabel aprendí que no importa lo tonta que pueda ser tu apariencia, si tu corazón es noble y eres siempre optimista; puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas a pesar de que tener todo en tu contra. Dipper por su parte me enseñó a hacerles ver a mis padres que yo no soy como ellos y que jamás podré serlo. A darme mi propio lugar y a entender que nunca es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas. Uno forja su propio destino y es ahora cuando debo imaginar en cómo voy a salir adelante.

Un capítulo de mi vida ha concluido, pero uno nuevo comienza. Ahora, al estar lejos de todo ese glamur y ese estatus social tan hueco; tal vez pueda comenzar a conocer nuevas personas y a hacer amigos de verdad, ya sea en Gravity Falls o en algún otro lugar lejos de aquí. Recientemente escuché a mis padres hablar muy seriamente acerca de mudarnos a otra ciudad con el poco dinero que nos queda para comenzar ahí nuevamente. No rechazo la oportunidad. Creo que será muy interesante.

Y hablando de mis padres... Espero que esta situación les haya enseñado a ambos que el dinero no siempre lo es todo y tal vez ahora recuerden de vez en cuando, que tienen una hija llamada Pacifica; a la cual deben tratar más como a un ser humano y no como a un animal de circo.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que debía decir por el momento. Los detalles del Weirdmageddon están de sobra, así que creo que dejaré de escribir en este diario y no lo abriré sino hasta que haya algo interesante que valga la pena ser contado. Se siente nostálgico pensar que fue al comienzo del verano cuando decidí retomarlo nuevamente. Ahora voltearé la página para comenzar a escribir una nueva. Así que... ¡Hagamos que valga la pena!

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN:**

¡Está confirmado! Mis padres y yo nos largamos de Gravity Falls para mudarnos a Piedmont. Así que Dipper, Mabel... No crean que se librarán de mí tan fácilmente.

¡Pacifica Northwest volverá a las andadas!


	21. Última Nota y Agradecimientos 2

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Esta nota contiene ciertos detalles que pueden ser considerados spoilers acerca del capítulo final de Gravity Falls, sí aún no han visto dicho capítulo les recomiendo no continuar con la lectura.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Al principio no sabía si escribir está nota o no, pero para no generar confusión entre ustedes los lectores decidí hacerlo. Bien, como saben, Gravity Falls ha llegado a su fin, así como también este fic. Así es, con la última parte del Weirdmageddon escrita ya no tengo más trama que pueda utilizar para alargar todavía más este fic. Tal y cómo lo dijo Pacifica: _"Dejaré de escribir en este diario y no lo abriré sino hasta que haya algo interesante que valga la pena ser contado"._

Sé que se suponía que este fic en un principio ya había terminado desde hace algunos cuantos meses, pero al final opté por escribir el especial basado en el arco del Weirdmageddon. Espero que no se hayan confundido con las líneas temporales, sobre todo porque en algunos capítulos Pacifica ya había declarado abiertamente su interés en Dipper, pero durante el especial parecía que apenas comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Esto es porque el especial del Weirdmageddon no está conectado argumentalmente con las otras líneas. Estas partes basadas en el Weirdmageddon narran lo que probablemente pudo haber sucedido con ella durante dicho periodo.

Ahora, les confieso que lo único que no me gustó del final de la serie, fue lo que sucedió con ella durante dicho capítulo. Y conste que no estoy hablando de su ship con Dipper, yo sinceramente no esperaba nada de esta pareja hablando en términos canónicos. Alex ya nos había dicho muchas veces que la serie no estaba enfocada en esto y al final tuvo razón. Me refiero a su redención, se le vio a mí parecer un poco fuera del personaje que había demostrado ser en el capítulo "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest". Aunque viéndolo desde cierto ángulo; Pacifica apenas es una niña que se encuentra sufriendo por un cambio radical en su vida. De ser una chica presumida, multimillonaria y con aires de supremacía, ahora procurará ser una mejor persona en un mundo dónde el dinero ya no es lo más importante. Así que durante el último capítulo de este fic me centré completamente en esto por qué considero que narrar a detalle acerca de cómo se sintió durante el asalto al castillo de Bill es llover sobre mojado.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, parecería que este fic termina en continuación y así es. Como siento que ella fue el único personaje que no tuvo un final justo, pienso hacer un fic dónde se muestre qué es lo que sucedió con ella luego de haber terminado el verano, pero siguiendo mi propia línea temporal dónde sus padres deciden mudarse junto con ella a Piedmond; lugar dónde buscará reunirse con los gemelos Pines en una nueva aventura.

 **Aclaro y hasta lo pongo en negritas, que aún no tengo la menor idea de cuándo podría comenzar a escribirlo** , ya que aún tengo varios fics pendientes por terminar y otro más que comenzar a escribir basado en Reverse Falls (El universo alternativo más popular de la serie). Espero que sea pronto, ya que personalmente tengo muchos deseos de hacer esto.

En fin, por el momento solo me resta decirles una vez más, gracias a todas y a todos por haberme seguido a lo largo de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo pronto en esta nueva aventura. Por cierto, sí aún no lo han hecho y les gusta mucho la pareja de DipperXPacifica; pueden echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics basados en ella.

¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


End file.
